Destined to die
by venessa.w
Summary: Annabeth chase was given her destiny when she was a small child. she was destined to die, if she ever fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

Destined to die.

Chapter 1

Annabeth chase was _not_ your typical 17 year old teenager. Sure, she tried hard to be, but life always got in the way. Life was always a bitch to her. She was a high school student trying to have a normal high school experience, but there was this one game changing fact that ruined that chance for her: she was destined to die.

She was 10 when she found out, and it's definitely not something a ten year old girl wants to hear. It was her birthday, her mom had come to visit her, and she remembered being excited because her mom never visited; only called for a maximum of five minutes maybe twice a year. Her mom had left them when she was only seven years, leaving her with two three year old twin brothers and a heart broken father, so even at ten she was remarkably independent as she had to take over her mother's role in the family. She resented her mom for leaving her to care for her brothers and her father never seemed to pay attention to them; he was lost in his own sad world after she left, but she was still exited to see her mom after 3 years, after all she _was_ her mom, and she remembered that day like it was yesterday.

 _~flashback~_

 _She heard the door bell chiming, she raced to the door and flung it open, she was only seven when her mom left, too small to remember what her mom looked like then, she had asked her father before, he gave her the looked he always gave her when talking about her mom; his eyes glaze over as thought remembering better times, and a slow, sad smile appeared on his face, and replied "like a goddess". That was all he would say, and if she ever asked him to elaborate on it he always changed the topic or told her to go play._

 _Now standing at the door, looking at her mom, she knew exactly what he meant. She was a goddess. She had long gorgeous locks of blond hair hanging in lose curls framing her face; Annabeth had inherited her hair, though even at ten years she could never tame it. Her mother also had a beautiful face, her stormy grey eyes looked striking; like they could see right through your soul, again something Annabeth had inherited but could never pull off looking that intimidating back then, she was taller than most women, she had a perfect body too, her dad was right, she did look like a goddess._

 _Athena chase, her mother, smiled down at her, she grinned back, and escorted her into the house. Her father took one look at her mom, he knew she was he still had that look he reserved only for hr on his face, but nevertheless he nodded at her, they had a silent exchange for a few seconds then he looked at Annabeth almost guiltily, her mother gently smiled at her and said "Annie, why don't you show me your room?" she remembered being confused, surely her mother remembered what her room looked like? It's only been 3 years, she was remarkably astute for a ten year old, she took her mother into her room and they both sat on her bed, her mother stared the conversation after a few minutes of looking around._

" _Do you have friends? That are boys Annie?" her mother inquired._

" _Yes mom, just one" she replied,_

" _Do you love him?" her mother asked,_

" _He's my best friend forever" she gushed with a fond smile on her face,_

" _Annabeth, you know how people fall in love? You can't do that okay honey? Ever. This is very important sweetie; will you promise mommy you won't do that? ever?" her mother pleaded with her._

 _She held her mother's hand and responded "okay mummy, I promise, but why?"_

 _She remembered her mother looking very tired, and replied saying "a bad lady cursed you as you were born so if you ever fell in love you'd…you would.." she faltered,_

" _I would what mommy? What did the bad lady say?" she asked looking at her mother fearfully,_

" _She said you would die" a tear slipped out of the Corner of her moms eye,_

" _But what about _ mummy? Will I die if he's my best friend?" Annabeth asked she was very confused and worried; her mother was always very strong. She never broke down._

" _Oh sweetie, stay away from him okay? It'll be easier for you that way; love isn't real anyway honey, it's all a fairytale, maybe this was for the best angel." Her mother told her._

" _Is that what happened with you and daddy?" she asked_

 _Her mother just said "I love you sweetie, I have to go now, keep your promise okay honey?" she gave Annabeth one last smile and walked out the door._

 _The last thing Annabeth remembered was thinking life was unfair_.

 _~end of flashback~_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First off i would like to thank everyone who viewed, reviewed,Favorited, and or followed. you guys made my day!**

 **also special shout out to rajeen2001 for inspiring me to write, he's the best inspiration a girl could ask for :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Annabeth pov

She hadn't seen her mom since that day, she never called, not on her thirteenth birthday or her sixteenth and she doubted shed call on her eighteenth either, never responded to her texts so Annabeth gave up on waiting for her to respond around the time she turned thirteen. She also realized she resented her mom for springing that on her and not even bothering to keep in touch with her, nevertheless she kept her promise to her mom, she didn't fall in love. Love was a sham; her mom was right about one thing true love doesn't exist in reality. It's all a big put on. She'd been weary of love ever since her parents split up.

Her phone chimed, showing a text from Luke: "hy babe, where u ?"

Urrrgg, she hated it when people texted like that and he knew it, he just didn't care, he never cared about anything, just a good make out session maybe, but that was it. Luke was her boyfriend. It took her a few years to realize that her moms words had a loophole, she said never to fall in love, but that doesn't mean she couldn't date guys, she knew it was horribly wrong to have date a guy you had no feelings for, but she tried to find guys who weren't in danger of falling for her, like Luke, her couldn't care less about her, and she's still with him because she needed some enjoyment in life, and he was the best way to get it.

Her phone chimed again, another text: "u dere?"

He had no patience, if she didn't reply within a minute he'd get extremely pissed off with her and picked a fight, still, she put up with it, it made her feel less horrible about not having any feelings for him whatsoever. She gritted her teeth and typed: "yeah, I'm at home, what's up? "

Knowing him, he'd want to come over, which she really wasn't in the mood for, thinking about her mom kinda ruined her mood. So she thought of a way to get rid of him for the time being.

Her phone chimed with a reply: "want me to cum over baby? ;)"

She almost threw her phone in disgust at what he was suggesting; he was the definition of a pervert. Dating someone she didn't like was one thing, but she wouldn't go so low as to sleep with someone she didn't like, she intended on dying a virgin.

She picked up her phone and replied with: "I'd love that, but I'm kind of busy with work today, sorry"

She had to lie to him because she had to pretend to be into that kinda thing even if she really wasn't.

She knew he wasn't going to respond to that, because as stated before, all he wanted from her was a good make out session and more if he could get it.

She curled up on her couch wondering what she was going to do with the rest of her day, she thought for a while and decided to go to the library, she loved the library, to her it was her home, she had no bad memories associated with it, and when she was there, she could actually be herself and she felt free there, she could read and escape into another world, books were the love of her life, and that was enough for her, who needs a boyfriend when you have books? Books were the things she went for comfort if she'd had a bad day, and thinking about her mom definitely classified as bad.

She left her house, setting off to the library.

~time skip~

She made it to the library in what felt like no time, guess she had really zoned out. She shrugged it off and walked inside, she grinned at the librarian, since she came here often, she was pretty close with the librarian. Her name was Liz, and she was in her late twenties, she was forced to work here to earn money for her expenses (read: parties) her parents had refused to pay for them so she earned her money this way. She was the total opposite of Annabeth, yet sometimes she count help but feel a little envious of her, she had everything she needed, great friends, an amazing boyfriend, a social life, her family life was intact and to top it all she worked at Annabeth's favorite place in the world: the library. Liz had slightly recoiled t the expression of Annabeth face. The initial grin on her face had been replaced by a sour expression, she tried to rearrange her face back into a grin, and she guessed she didn't succeed because now Liz was walking over to her.

"Hey Annie, why the long face?" she inquired.

Annabeth hated anyone calling her 'Annie', her mom was the only one who called her that, and since after her mom left that day, she had grown to detest the name 'Annie'. But she had long since given up on insisting Liz call her by her full name, she never listened, plus she wasn't very good at remembering names. There _was_ someone else who used to call her Annie, she felt as though his name should be at the tip of her tongue but it wasn't, **(A/N: hence the blank when she was thinking about the last time she saw her mom)** all she remembered was that they were best friends, that's who she told her mom was her 'best friend forever', every time he came up in her thoughts all she remembered about him was a lingering smell of the ocean whenever he was around. Annabeth had a marvelous memory, and she hated not being able to remember something, but she had long since given up on trying to remember his name, it was hopeless, the name evaded her however hard she tried to remember it.

She guessed she must be making a weird expression again because Liz was staring at her looking slightly worried about her sanity.

"No reason Liz, just had a bad day that's all" she smiled at Liz.

"Oh, well, okay then, why don't you go bury your pretty curls in a book, and forget the rest of us exist like you usually do?" she said with a slight teasing note in her voice.

Annabeth laughed, "Yeah. I think I'll do just that."

She started walking toward her usual seat, it was a plush, blue love seat, the library had many of these seats but this was located in the best place: secluded and away from the crowd, it helped her concentrate and just contemplate about how much her life sucked. Today though, she found someone already there, she started walking faster; about to yell at whoever took her place, she reached her seat to find a boy sitting in _her_ chair.

* * *

 **A/N: my first cliffhanger! hope you guys liked this, and please let me know if there are any mistakes in this chapter, I would appreciate that. I will be updating this every other week so look forward to t :D**

 **REVIEW please :) and thanks.**


End file.
